


По ту сторону

by Sanechy



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Implied Femslash, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanechy/pseuds/Sanechy
Summary: Мы знаем, что и Люсиль, и Ванесса определённый период своих жизней провели в психиатрической больнице. А что, если им довелось там познакомиться?
Kudos: 4





	По ту сторону

**Author's Note:**

> Слишком большой акцент на глазах, знаю. Уже все синонимы давно закончились, но все равно ничего не могу с собой поделать, простите. Очень уж это важно.

1

Впервые она увидела ее в коридоре психиатрической больницы. Холодные белые стены сливались с безэмоциональными физиономиями врачей в таких же однообразных, начищенных до отвращения халатах.

Они вели по коридору худую темноволосую девушку, крепко схватив ее за локти, буквально скручивая их за спиной, сгибая так сильно, что, казалось, руки сейчас сломятся надвое, однако девушка будто бы не обращала на это ни малейшего внимания. Она выглядела непоколебимой, но лишь на первый взгляд. Ее лицо осунулось, губы побледнели, а заглянув в пустые серые глаза можно было лицезреть печальный факт - внутри нее что-то окончательно сломалось, причем, уже довольно давно.

Конвоиры со своей жертвой скрылись за углом, а Люсиль лишь усмехнулась - ничего удивительного, по-другому здесь обычно и не бывает. В такие места не попадают просто так.

Почувствовав болезненный тычок в спину, она продолжила шагать в сторону своей палаты - тесного белого ящика, в котором ей предстояло провести минимум несколько ближайших месяцев. Если долго находиться в таком, то вскоре напрочь теряешь какое-либо понятие о пространстве, и отличить потолок от пола оказывается не такой уж и простой задачей...

Еще раз бросив взгляд вслед темноволосой незнакомке, Люсиль несколько расстроенно хмыкнула. 

"Добро пожаловать", - мысленно произнесла она. Ее руки были так же крепко связаны, а душа сломалась еще в детстве. Сломалась от твёрдой материнской трости с металлическим наконечником, что обрушивалась на нее раз за разом... И вот сейчас, покинутая всеми в этом пропитанном безумием месте, она впервые за много лет почувствовала рядом с собой что-то отдалённо знакомое.

***

2

Люсиль устало переступала с ноги на ногу, облизывала пересохшие губы, закусывала язык... Да, она снова сорвалась. Снова дала волю своим настоящим чувствам, распахнула двери настежь, без раздумий, выпуская изголодавшихся демонов... Тонкая длинная игла беспрепятственно въехала под кожу, тут же останавливая эту дикую пляску. Безумство прошло так же быстро, как и наступило, после чего покинуло тело девушки вместе с ее сознанием. Увы, покинуло не навсегда...

Теперь ей вновь предстоял осмотр... Снова бесконечные тесты, уколы, таблетки и опять тесты... Как же она устала от этого! Но тот, ради кого она все еще терпела все это был далеко от этого проклятого места. За много миль отсюда, но он был жив и наверняка ждал ее возвращения. И она вернётся к нему. Должна. Обязана.

От мыслей девушку отвлекло навязчивое ощущение чьего-то острого взгляда. Он полосовал ее сознание так решительно и настойчиво, что его было просто невозможно не заметить. Обернувшись, она встретилась глазами с серыми омутами своей недавней знакомой. 

Да, мысленно она называла ее именно так. Остальные пациенты непроизвольно ассоциировались у Люсиль с мебелью. Некоторые были тихими и незаметными в своей тусклости. Некоторые наоборот - крикливыми и невыносимыми настолько, что проще было просто не замечать их. Но она была совсем другой. Да, тоже тихой и холодной, с невыносимым прожигающим взглядом, но при том насколько притягательной и необычной, что тело покрывалось сотней колючих мурашек.   
Вот и сейчас, пронизывая взором глаза напротив, Люсиль чётко видела что-то столь родственное и знакомое... быть может, даже родное.

Однако, пробежавшись взглядом по внешнему виду девушки, Шарп с сожалением убедилась, что местная обстановка не обошла стороной и ее - чёрная копна волос небрежно распадалась по плечам, простенький серый пиджак с длинной юбкой сменились помятой смирительной рубашкой, а темные круги под глазами стали только темнее. На скуле виднелся кровоподтек... Люсиль нахмурилась. Ее били?! А впрочем, ничего удивительного... Тут всех избивают. 

Девушка уже не выглядела такой непоколебимой, как в прошлый раз. Но и слабой не выглядела. Печальной, хмурой, возможно, слегка подавленной, но никак не слабой.

Скользнув взглядом чуть ниже, она обнаружила, что к помятой больничной робе спереди прикреплен небольшой бейдж. Такие крепились к одежде всех пациентов, если тех по каким-либо причинам было необходимо вывести из палаты.  
Люсиль пригляделась.

"Что ж, приятно познакомиться, мисс Айвз".

В последний раз поймав взгляд потерянных серых глаз, Люсиль ободряюще улыбнулась девушке уголками пересохших губ. 

Спустя секунду, когда удивление сошло с лица напротив, она получила в ответ полный немой благодарности взгляд, и на сердце тут же стало как-то легче, а в душе загорелся крошечный огонёк непоколебимой надежды. 

***

3

По длинным белым коридорам неуправляемым табуном неслись крики и вопли пациентов. Опьяненные безграничной свободой, безумцы опрокидывали мебель, рвали на себе одежду, и все вокруг смешивалось в одну сумасшедшую какофонию, что, заливаясь в голову через уши, сдавливала мозг Люсиль.

Сама она стояла у стены, стараясь не лезть в общий поток тел и голосов. Она была слишком умна и рассудительна, чтобы не участвовать в бунте - слишком уж дорого придётся расплачиваться за эти два сладких мгновения иллюзорной свободы. Вооруженная охрана уже наверняка окружила здание, и скоро все закончится. Подобное случалось время от времени, но именно сейчас Люсиль стало крайне интересно, с чего же все началось. 

Женщина устало чертыхнулась.   
Ей удалось высвободить из рубашки только левую руку, а правая до сих пор была туго стянута в тисках грубой пожелтевшей ткани. Она уже было подумывала помочь себе зубами, как вдруг почувствовала слабое прикосновение к плечу, сопровождаемое тихим, слегка хриплый голосом:

\- Вам помочь?

Люсиль резко обернулась и еле устояла на ногах, утопая в черных зрачках напротив. 

\- ... мисс Айвз? - быстро пробормотала Люсиль, в следующую секунду недоверчиво наблюдая, как бледные сухие губы девушки напротив изгибаются в слегка удивленной полуулыбке. Люсиль скорее поверила бы в то, что ей улыбнётся скульптура или картина, чем эта печальная кукла.

\- Так вы знаете, как меня зовут. От вашего острого взора не так то просто спрятаться, даже в этом проклятом месте, не так ли, мисс...?

\- Шарп. Люсиль Шарп.

В это время новая знакомая, у которой руки загадочным образом были свободны, ловко расстегнула жёсткие ремни и тугие узлы на спине своей собеседницы, тем самым высвобождая ее правую руку из плена. Тонкие белые пальцы Ванессы двигались с удивительной быстротой, однако, иной раз мелко подрагивали - губительные лекарства, которыми тут буквально кормили пациентов, уже начали отравлять ее организм.

\- Вы выглядите слишком уж спокойной для такой ситуации, - подала голос Люсиль после нескольких секунд молчания. 

\- Просто мне известна причина, по которой начался бунт.

Люсиль с интересом посмотрела на Ванессу, стоявшую рядом, и даже слегка подалась вперед. Не может же быть, что ее тихая и печальная собеседница как-то причастна к этому? Но, уловив на лице девушки дьявольскую усмешку, мисс Шарп почувствовала, как холодеют ладони, и покрывается липким каплями ужаса спина. 

\- Это все Он устроил, - просто пояснила Ванесса, и лицо ее на секунду свела болезненная судорога. - Надеялся, что я выберусь отсюда. А может, просто хотел развлечься. 

***

4

Люсиль выросла в доме, наполненном призраками. Она с детства их замечала, ведь алые стены Аллердейл-холла приютили в себе не один десяток этих заблудших душ.   
Все они были разные. Полупрозрачные силуэты давно умерших умудрялись сохранять свою индивидуальность даже спустя столько лет. Их стонущие в ночи голоса различались так же, как и темп передвижений, и ритм постукивающих о гнилые половицы таких же гнилых костей.

"Они как снежинки, никогда не повторяющие свой узор", - размышляла Люсиль в белоснежной камере, вспоминая крошечные частицы замерзшей воды, падавшие с потолка в гостиной ее родного дома.

Однако, была одна черта, объединявшая их всех. Могильный холод, исходящий из пустых впалых глазниц. Такой же холод исходил и от мисс Айвз. Она несомненно была живым человеком из кожи и плоти, но чувствовалась в ней какая-то червоточинка, будто бы тянущаяся из самых потаенных уголков ее сердца. 

"Интересно, душа Ванессы так же холодна и бесцветна, как и ее глаза?" - думала Люсиль. - "Не зря же их называют ее зеркалами..."

За последние недели она не раз вспоминала ту дьявольскую искру, промелькнувшую во взгляде девушки во время бунта, и каждый раз, при этом воспоминании, все ее тело прошибало волной странной неконтролируемой дрожи, а ладони покрывались липким холодным потом. И Люсиль ненавидела то всепоглощающее чувство одиночества и уязвимости, накрывавшее ее с головой при таких воспоминаниях. 

От собственных мыслей молодую женщину отвлек оглушительный грохот входной двери. Металлические стержни заскользили внутри сложного замочного механизма, порождая на свет невыносимый лязг. Затем дверь, повинуясь воле амбала-охранника с дубиной на поясе, распахивается и ударяется жёсткой обшивкой о растрескавшийся косяк, издавая при этом быстрый глухой стук. Такой же самый стук слышится из под тесака, разрубающего человеческий череп...

Люсиль резко согнулась в поясе и крепко обхватила голову руками. Длинные бледные пальцы с отросшими ногтями путались среди волн тёмных локонов, стекающих по плечам Шарп практически до самого пола. Сколько бы бесконечных лет она здесь не провела, этот чёртов стук всегда выводил из равновесия. В голове тут же возникало сухое морщинистое лицо матери, с выкатившимися наружу глазными яблоками, слышался ее предсмертный вскрик, постепенно превращавшийся в глухое бульканье где-то в районе глотки...

\- Шарп!

Грубый голос заставил в очередной раз поморщиться, однако моментально вернул воспаленный разум обратно в реальность. Да, сегодня она наконец выходит на волю. Спустя столько лет увидит любимого брата, а старый дом встретит свою владелицу слабым стоном ветхих стен и приветственно окропит землю у ее ног потоками алой глины.

В последний раз грубые руки хватают ее за локти, прощальный пинок в спину выталкивает ослабевшее тело в коридор. Ее ведут бесконечным белым лабиринтом, и на обветренных и искусанных губах женщины постепенно проступает робкая улыбка... которая, впрочем, моментально испаряется, стоит ее чуткому взгляду наткнуться на двух людей, несущих крепкие носилки. 

На носилках невесомо лежит бледное тело, и, мельком взглянув на него, можно было бы подумать, что бессмертная душа уже навеки его покинула, а сердце прекратило отбивать свой ритм в охладевшей груди. Рука, покрытая десятками крошечных шрамов, свисает чуть ли не до самого пола, чудом не цепляя его грязную поверхность. 

Лишь раз взглянув на лицо бесчувственной пациентки, Люсиль замерла на месте, буквально физически ощущая, как собственные подошвы прирастают к холодной плитке.

Мисс Айвз находилась, на первый взгляд, в глубоком безмятежном сне. Ее серые веки слабо трепетали, а грудь поднималась так тяжело, будто бы это стоило ей огромных усилий. Голова была полностью обрита - от некогда густой темной шевелюры не осталось и следа, и лишь уродливый красный разрез, с множеством небрежно торчащих по краям швов, тянулся по всему периметру черепа. 

Люсиль растерянно смотрела, как увядшее безжизненное тело Ванессы уносят вглубь холодных душных коридоров, заполненных прелым воздухом и воплями душевнобольных, в то время как ее саму нетерпеливо подталкивали в сторону безграничной свободы, таящейся за широким зарешеченными дверьми. 

Глаза слабо защипало, и Люсиль могла поклясться, что - всего на какое-то крошечное мгновение - ей захотелось поменяться местами с этой женщиной. 

***

5

Под ногами кроваво-красные ковры и блестящий дубовый пол. Все стены, вплоть до высокого потолка с хрустальными люстрами, плотно завешаны массивными картинами самых разнообразных авторов и эпох. Вальс оглушает и лишает сознания - горящие страстью ноты вливаются внутрь, заполняя все тело от макушки до пяток. Дамы кружатся по помещению со своими кавалерами в ритм прекрасной музыке, и на несколько плавных мгновений Ванессе кажется, что их ноги не касаются пола.

Обволакивающая атмосфера бала окутывает ее со всех сторон и отступает, лишь когда мисс Айвз чувствует легкое покалывающее прикосновение к тыльной стороне своей ладони. Низкорослый мужчина с вычурными рыжими локонами и аккуратно уложенными седыми усами радостно улыбается ей. В маленьких пепельных глазках пляшут бесенята, а его всего изнутри буквально распирает искрящийся восторг от происходящего вокруг.

\- Мисс Айвз, добро пожаловать! - он чуть ли подпрыгивает на месте.

\- Мистер Лайл, - теплая улыбка озаряет обычно такое холодное лицо. Она действительно рада этому забавному маленькому человеку.

\- Вы даже не можете вообразить, как я безмерно счастлив, что вы и сэр Малкольм соизволили присутствовать сегодня на этом скромном мероприятии. Прошу вас, проходите! О, я просто обязан познакомить вас с нашим особым гостем...

Ванесса будто бы спиной чувствует чье-то приближение еще до того, как слух улавливает тихие пружинистые шаги. Откуда-то слева тенью показывается фигура высокого молодого джентльмена в дорогом черном фраке.

\- Мистер Шарп! - звонкая трель Лайла перебивает даже гремящий вальс. - А мы как раз о вас говорили... Сэр Малкольм, вам определенно следует услышать о новом проекте мистера Шарпа, уверен, вас это крайне заинтересует!

\- Мисс Айвз? - Томасу, похоже, и самому не терпится поведать о своих изобретениях. - Не хочу утомлять вас своими долгими рассказами о механизмах. Возможно, вы хотели бы познакомиться с моей сестрой? Она, должно быть, где-то неподалеку от оркестра...

Ванесса искренне не желает смущать мужчин своим присутствием, а потому вежливо кивает и покидает их. Ей откровенно скучно здесь находиться. А еще, возможно, в какой-то степени одиноко. В последнее время она испытывает это чувство слишком остро и слишком часто...

В поле зрения Ванессы попадает темноволосая женщина в длинном платье цвета каркаде. Она стоит спиной, однако есть в этой осанке что-то до боли знакомое.

"...Шарп... Шарп, Томас Шарп... Шарп..." - мысли совсем спутались, стальными клешнями вытягивая из самых потаенных глубин памяти что-то темное и зловещее, а такая знакомая откуда-то фамилия больно режет по сознанию, полностью тем самым себя оправдывая. - "Больница... Шарп, Шарп, Шарп..."

\- Люсиль? - она не замечает, как произносит имя вслух, невольно привлекая внимание дамы в красном. 

Она медленно оборачивается, услышав собственное имя. Ее лицо теперь не такое худое и бледное, как тогда, в отличие от лица самой Ванессы, а в глубине голубых глаз зажегся какой-то непреклонный огонек жизни. Дело в обретенной свободе? В полученных в наследство деньгах? Возможно, но скорее все же в брате.

Несколько секунд они безмолвно буравят друг друга взглядами, и яркие свечи в настенных канделябрах отражаются в высоких окнах, блестящем дубовом полу и на поверхности их очей, разжигая пламя воспоминаний и пережитой боли все ярче и ярче, пока воздух между женщинами не накаляется до предела, а невидимые, но такие ощутимые искры начинают скакать вокруг безудержным дьявольским танцем.

\- Мисс Айвз... - на алых губах расцветает почти что радостная улыбка, больше напоминающая оскал ликующего зверя. - Я так рада вновь видеть вас...

Она бесшумно подходит буквально вплотную, когда оркестр, топот многочисленных ног и разговоры гостей окончательно блекнут на фоне происходящего. Ванесса не может вырваться из омута глаз Люсиль, в котором она видит собственные мысли и эмоции, а Люсиль, в свою очередь, продолжает загадочно улыбаться, пока не замечает такую же самую улыбку на губах женщины напротив.

Насколько здравомыслящими и чистыми они были, находясь среди безумцев, настолько же безумными и никем непонятыми оказались здесь, затерявшись в толпе обычных людей, не отпускамые своим общим кровоточащим прошлым.


End file.
